


Goodbye

by ashleybenlove



Series: The Stars Were Witness AU [3]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: disney_kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Goodbye Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 09:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Buzz has his orders to return to Star Command after being stationed on Wearth for six months. He and Jessie say goodbye.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in February 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "AU!Buzz/Jessie Gosh I know there are tons of other stories where Buzz is the space ranger and he meets brother and sister Woody and Jessie on earth and then Buzz/Jessie happens and so on, but my gosh I just can't get enough of those stories. They are my crack or something.
> 
> But the thing about those stories is there's not enough adult ones. Most of the adult fics they are toys. I need some Space Ranger/Cowgirl sexytimes so bad. The hotter, the better...seriously. And I'm cheesy, but I love the fics where there's talking between the characters when they're going at it (this includes both actual conversation and/or just dirty talk/ah's/oh's lol) as opposed to just the pretty descriptions of the act. 
> 
> Writer can choose the location (in space or wild west) and where they are at in their relationship. So long as they are in the AU world, jst make it happen please."
> 
> This one is well after "Night and Morning."

He sat in his ship for fifteen minutes after receiving his orders. He had been on Wearth for six months, and tomorrow morning, that would be over. His mission on Wearth was complete. Tomorrow morning, he would leave Wearth to go back to Capital Planet and Star Command. Over the course of the six months, the Prides had welcomed him into their home: both Woody and Jessie had saved his life countless times, he had gained their friendship, and he and Jessie had fallen in love and had consummated their relationship. Having to say goodbye to them would be painful. He would miss them both terribly. He took a deep breath and finally left his ship.

He had hoped that his face would not show his sorrow immediately when he walked into Woody’s office. Jessie had been sitting on the couch conversing with her brother, when she stopped as Buzz sat down next to her.

Both siblings watched Buzz for a moment. They saw it in his face. And then Jessie put her hand on his shoulder, and asked, “Buzz, something wrong?”

Buzz dropped his head for a moment.

“Lightyear?” Woody asked.

“My mission here on Wearth is complete. My orders are to go back to Star Command tomorrow morning.” 

He said it more to Jessie than to Woody. Silence for about thirty seconds as the Prides registered the information.

Woody stood up and walked over to Buzz. Buzz stood up in response. “Thank you, Lightyear. You have been a great help,” Woody said. Woody shook his hand. “You two are free to take the rest of today off, if you want.” Woody figured that his sister and Buzz would like to the time they had left (it was the afternoon) together. 

Jessie stood up and said, “I-I’m gonna g-go check on Bullseye.” And quickly walked out of the office. 

Buzz gave Woody a curt nod to acknowledge his gratefulness and kindness and then followed the young woman. He caught up with her on the porch, blocking her way by standing in front of him. She stopped. 

“Jessie,” Buzz murmured.

She simply pulled him into a hug, her chin making contact with his shoulder and he responded by pulling her close to him. A moment later he felt her body shake against his. He stroked her back up and down, trying to be silently comforting.

Finally, she pulled away from the hug but stayed closed to Buzz.

“I knew you weren’t going to be here long. You had said when you came that it’d be a year or less,” Jessie whispered. 

Buzz nodded. 

“I don’t want you to leave. I know that is selfish, but…” Jessie said. 

“I know. I wish I didn’t have to leave either.”

Jessie sat down on the porch steps and covered her face with her hands. Buzz followed her soon afterwards, sitting down next to her. He felt Jessie’s arms wrap around his arm and put her head on his shoulder.

Finally she shared her biggest worry: “Buzz, what happens to us?” She sniffled, trying to hold back any full-blown crying.

“We deal with the situation,” Buzz said, simply. 

“How?” Jessie murmured.

“We try to stay in contact; I have to use my vacation days to come visit you when I can.”

“Okay. We’ll still be… together?”

“Of course,” Buzz said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I couldn’t stand it if we weren’t together. It would be worse than having to leave.”

“I agree. Though this is painful right now,” Jessie said. He saw tears drop down her cheeks. 

He took a huge breath. She looked at him and they pulled each other in a comforting hug. He sucked in a breath, hoping it would help keep his own composure. Not really. 

They sat together in their despondency for a while. 

“Buzz?”

“Yeah?”

“I would like it very much if you spent tonight with me. So we can say goodbye properly.”

It took Buzz a moment before he realized what she meant, and then said, “Of course, Jessie.”

There was a pause for a moment until he said, “You didn’t even have to request. I’ve spent a great deal of nights with you in your bed.”

Jessie smiled at him broadly, and he returned the smile. Cupping her chin, he leaned forward. Their eyes meeting, they whispered in unison, “I love you,” and then their lips met. 

Buzz had been gentle, silently showing the cowgirl how much he loved her in the kiss. Jessie begun gentle, but then put a great deal of passion into the kiss, grabbing his face with her hands, and giving him short numerous open mouthed kisses.

When they finally pulled away, Jessie said, “I need to give you something. Come to my room.” She quickly stood up from her spot and started to walk towards the door.

“Come on, Buzz!” 

Buzz wondered while they walked to her bedroom, what she wanted to give him. When they arrived in her bedroom, he watched as she went to the closet and opened a box and then pulled out a folded cotton-flannel green and brown fabric. As she carried it closer to him, and set it on her vanity desk, Buzz recognized it as a blanket.

“Do you remember this blanket?” Jessie asked.

He didn’t answer at first. He simply touched it with his hands, relishing the feel of the cloth against his skin. He closed his eyes and instantly saw images of that night: her grasping the blanket as he pleasured her; giving her the first orgasm she ever had; the first time they made love; using that blanket to cover themselves afterwards; proclaiming their love for one another. 

When he did answer, he smiled, and with a great deal of reverence for the blanket, said, “We made love for the first time on this blanket.”

“I lost my virginity to you on this blanket. That was a beautiful night,” Jessie replied with a smile. Then she took a deep breath, “I want you to have this blanket. Keep it with you. To remember me.”

Buzz nodded. “I will.”

He walked closer to her and said in a low whisper in her ear, “Even though I could never forget you.”

Jessie took a breath and he saw tears fall from her eyes. 

He wrapped his arms around her protectively and pulled her close to him so that there was little to no space between their bodies. 

“I want to be mad at Star Command for taking you away from me… but I can’t. Because… it’s _because_ of Star Command,” Jessie begun, and the rest of what she said, her voice cracked and tears fell, “that I met you.”

“I feel the same way. The day I met you… it was the luckiest day of my life,” Buzz said. “And, everything that came after has just as wonderful.”

Jessie kissed him gently, and when she pulled away, she saw that the Space Ranger’s eyes glistened.

“Let’s just… be together until you have to leave. Make love, sleeping next to each other, just sitting together, anything,” Jessie said. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s try not to think about the fact that come tomorrow morning you won’t be here anymore.”

“That’s hard to do, Jess – to try not to think about that. You know that.”

Jessie nodded. 

“Best we can do is not let it spoil our time.”

“I know.” 

She nuzzled him, cheek to cheek, feeling the warmth of his face. 

“Hey, will you do me a favor?” Buzz asked. “While I’m gone?”

She looked at him. “What?”

“I want you to take care of your sexual needs: touch yourself.”

Buzz felt one of her hands try to get in between their bodies. 

“Not right now,” Buzz murmured. He chuckled.

“I want you to do the same,” Jessie said.

“Of course. And I’ll think of you.”

“You would be the only person I’d think of when I would do that.” 

She then began to kiss him slowly and sensually: starting from the ear, going to the cheek, and then the chin and neck. He groaned when he felt her kiss each button on his shirt before she undid the button. When the shirt was finally open, Jessie pulled the shirt off of him, first from the front and then from the back. 

When she finally had the shirt in her arms she stood in front of him and smelled it. Buzz gave her a surprised look.

“It smells like you. I’m keeping it,” Jessie said. 

“That’s fine.”

Jessie set the shirt on her bureau. Then she sat down behind him, kissing his neck and shoulders. 

“I have a scent?” Buzz murmured sounding confused.

“Yes. And I love the scent,” Jessie murmured. She kissed him on his neck, shoulders, and arms, her nose making contact with his skin. His scent was hard to describe but she could smell it whenever they were together like this. She wrapped her arms around his waist and when she made contact with his jean button and undid it, Buzz sighed. She unzipped his pants and put her hand down in between his skin and the elastic of his boxers, and when she made contact with his cock, she kissed his shoulder again.

“Not fair, Jess, you’re still clothed,” Buzz said as he tried to keep his breathing steady.

“Not for long,” she whispered in his ear, her lips touching his lobe. 

He felt slender hands leave his boxers and from around his waist. He felt her move away and she stood in front of him. He expected her to simple prolong the unbuttoning of her shirt, but she simply just undid the buttons on her shirt and dropped it to the floor. She did the same with her pants and her shoes. Buzz followed suit.

Buzz watched as Jessie lay on her stomach on her bed, covering her face with her hair and a pillow, simply in her bra and panties. He lay down next to her, his hand rubbing her back gently, kissing her exposed body. 

“I love you,” Buzz murmured. “And I hope I have proven that to you.”

A flip of her hair, and she turned over on her side to look at him. Her long locks trying to cover her face, but she pushed them out of the way. She looked at Buzz, and said, “You have. I know. I can feel it. One of the ways you prove that to me is when we make love.”

Jessie cuddled closer to Buzz and kissed him, first on his mouth, and slowly kissing him on his chin, and jaw, and when she kissed him on his chest, in particular his upper body: breast, pectoral, nipple, Buzz, who had been holding her waist with his hands actually had tighten his grip and moaned. 

With her head against his chest, she grinned at his reaction. She stayed still a bit, her lips against a nipple, and felt Buzz’s hand travel up her waist, and as she felt him get closer to her breasts, she pulled back so that his hands could have more space. She expected him to touch her breasts through the fabric, but alas, he did not. He grazed the side of her breasts and traveled up to her straps, and one of his hands pushed one strap off her shoulders. His arms went over her shoulders and she felt his hands make contact with her shoulder blades, she sighed, and then he pushed herself closer to him. His hands slithered down to the clasps on her back. He was almost to them, when he gasped. 

Jessie’s hand had grabbed his cock and stroked it. 

He froze in surprise.

“What, I’m supposed to silently wait for you to get to my bra clasps?” Jessie murmured. One of her hands patted him on his waist, trying to get him to unfreeze. 

Buzz finally pulled himself back, breath finally coming back to him, trying to ignore the stimulation Jessie’s hands gave his cock, and reached the bra clasps and… 1… 2… 3… and the bra was open. 

Jessie sighed. She continued stroking the underside of his cock with a finger. Closing his eyes, Buzz moaned. He did manage to bring his arms back from over her shoulders to near her chest. He set his hands on her stomach and then slid his hands upwards and under her loosened bra and his hands cupped her breasts, caressing, stroking, and rubbing. Jessie sighed. His actions caused her hands to lessen her own actions on his cock and even forget about them. When he was satisfied with her reaction of quiet happy sighs of pleasure, her head lolling back and her eyes closing, he stopped, pulled his hands away, still keeping the bra covering her breasts, and then grabbed her hands into his own and pulling them upwards and over her head, and turning her on her back, straddling her. 

When she looked at him, she looked at him with lust and love. Buzz leaned down and kissed her passionately and she returned the kiss, and he let go of her hands. Hands everywhere, lips making contact, moans of enjoyment, eyes shutting, and after about a minute, while they kissed, she actually interrupted the kiss, and pulled the open bra up and off of her chest and through her arms. Once in her hand, she tossed it and it fell to her floor and she pulled Buzz closer, and continued to kiss him. 

They both did not really care about anything else at that moment, just each other. They wanted to make the most of the time they had left. 

“I love you so much,” Buzz murmured in between kisses. 

Hands were either at elastic bands of underwear trying to pull them off or at each other’s faces trying to caress the other or at waist or chest admiring the other’s body. It was when Buzz started to push against Jessie’s pelvis that he realized his arousal as they essentially made love partially clothed, and when he heard her moan his name and say “Don’t stop” it further confirmed his suspicion that his cock provided her clitoris indirect stimulation by rubbing her underwear against it.

Jessie’s hands held onto the small of Buzz’s back, slowly going down to the elastic band of his boxers, one hand pulled at the boxers, and then both went down and held down on his buttocks and with a tremendous force managed to push him harder against her underwear. She gave a whimper of pleasure, and continued to kiss him. 

Buzz stopped pushing against her and instead continued to kiss her and caress her. He let out a shocked yell, when he felt her tuck his cock into his boxers with one hand and her other hand pulled his boxers. 

“Take ‘em off, Ranger,” she murmured. 

“Take yours off, cowgirl,” he growled. “I want to make love to you properly and not just dry-hump you.”

She kissed him hard that time, and said, “Talk like that the rest of the evening and I may just come from that.”

She pulled at his boxers, and started to pull them downwards. Buzz growled, and then pulled his boxers down the rest of the way not straying from his spot on top of Jessie, still looking at her. He kissed her neck, teeth grazing her skin, and his hands grabbing onto her underwear. His mouth trailed upwards to where they met her waiting lips and he kissed them and looked at her straight in the eye. 

When he told her in a sad quiet voice, obviously acknowledging the purpose of this particular session, “I need you,” she heard the crack of his voice, how he must have been holding back tears. 

And she realized that his impending leave of Wearth was just as painful for him as it was for her. 

“Please don’t think I don’t love you because I won’t be on Wearth after tomorrow,” he whispered. It was desperate, pleading, and she did not want him to feel so awful about it. 

“Buzz, I don’t think that. I understand. You have a duty to Star Command. I have a duty to my planet,” Jessie said. She reached up and stroked the man’s cheek. He sucked in a breath and then pulled himself closer to her and they kissed again. 

And it was while they kissed that they noticed a salty taste… 

He pulled away first, and she simply quietly reached up with her hand and wiped under the skin directly below Buzz’s eyes, feeling wetness. She took a deep breath and she realized: she also had tears being shed. 

Taking the back of his head with her hand she pulled him towards her until his head was against her shoulder and breast. While he was not facing her, she could still speak in his ear as she patted his head and hair. 

“Buzz, I need you as well. I need to physically say goodbye and that I hope that we see each other again…” her voice cracked, “and that nothing bad happens to you.”

Buzz exhaled and she felt tears fall on her skin. She listened to him breathe and held him close to her, trying her best to comfort him. After a while, his breath seemed to even, and he pulled his head up to look at her. 

“I believe that we will see each other again. I promise you, we will,” Buzz said, looking at her straight in her eyes. 

His hands still resting on the elastic of her underwear, he pulled at them. Jessie’s hands joined him, and they kissed passionately again, and together, they pulled her underwear off, stubbornly refusing to leave their positions on the bed. To further help the process of pulling the underwear off, Buzz pulled the two of them on their sides, so that Jessie could simply kiss him and pull her underwear off. 

Buzz said farewell silently as he saw her underwear fall off the edge of her bed after being held by a toe. He shouted out in shock as Jessie pulled him closer and kissed him hard, and pulled him on top of her again, spreading her legs and her legs hugging his legs. 

She gave him a look as they had a respite in their kissing that said, “Well, what are you waiting for?” as she could feel his hard cock right at her entrance, waiting for a good push. 

Buzz gave her a curt nod, and with a push forward, he was inside her. 

“You’re in,” she whispered. 

Jessie felt surprise at how relieved and happy he looked when he said, “I am?” 

Jessie nodded, and leaned upwards to kiss him, and pulled him back to her. He kissed her heavily, his lips going from her lips to her chin and even her neck, as he slowly thrust. His hands went from her waist to her breasts and her clit and even holding onto her hand. 

When Jessie bucked her hips to help him along, and they both moaned, and she held onto him. He leaned down to kiss her shoulders as he pushed. 

One of her hands were in between their bodies stimulating her clit, and so was Buzz’s hand, touching her hand and squeezing it along with rubbing her clit. Her other hand held onto him, her arm wrapped around his back. 

“I will make you come tonight,” Buzz murmured as he kissed her neck. 

“You’re doing a good job at the moment,” Jessie murmured. She moaned loudly. 

Buzz savored the experience as he made love to Jessie – rather, more accurately as they made love, the feel of her hand as it held onto his back, her nails against his skin. Her hair all over the pillows, her face bright and flush smiling up at him, and her eyes loving him, lusting him, and grieving him. In addition, the feel of his body against her and in her body, the arch of her back, and her legs holding onto him. How he loved it and how he would miss it. 

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, one of his hands still rubbing her clit. 

“Don’t stop, Buzz,” she murmured. “I need you.” 

He could hear the unshed tears when she spoke. 

He stopped rubbing and thrusting to whisper to her, “Relax, Jess.”

He felt her body get less tense and when he realized this, he rubbed her clit a little more, Jessie bucked upwards and produced a drawn out sigh and moan.

“Buzz, you thrust harder and faster, and I’ll rub it,” Jessie murmured. She pushed his hand away, and he set it against her breasts, lightly tweaking a nipple once, making her head push back on the pillow. He obeyed her wish, he pushed and she rubbed. 

Once he pushed harder and faster, he set his hands on her waist, his body closer to her, allowing her nipples to rub against him, producing moans from him and from her, and he was inches from her face, occasionally kissing her. Really, all he could hear was the sound of their pleasure. 

“Oh, almost there,” Jessie murmured. She gasped and sighed and moaned.

Buzz was glad that she was nearly there because he was certain he was nearly there. He whispered, “Same,” as he sighed. 

Finally, she arched her body upwards toward him and gave a huge gasp, before finally moaning “Buzz, ahh!” 

Her body’s reaction to her orgasm helped Buzz along. He gave one last hard thrust, grunted, and then gasped “Jessie!” 

As their heavy breathing went towards normal breathing, Buzz pulled out and adjusted himself so that he lay next to her, on his side, caressing her naked torso.

“Wonderful,” Jessie murmured. 

He kissed her shoulder. “Agreed,” Buzz whispered. 

Jessie looked at him and whispered to him, “I love you.”

“I know you do,” Buzz said. “I love you.”

Jessie gave a sigh and then said, “I think I can accept that you’ll be gone tomorrow. I don’t want it to happen, but…”

“You don’t have to explain, I understand.”

A moment’s pause and then Jessie said, “You really made me come.”

Buzz laughed. He pulled her close and kissed her. “You made me come too,” he murmured. 

For a while, they talked about the last few months they had spent together, before they finally pulled blankets around themselves, and curled close to each other, and went to sleep…

Buzz awoke right around dawn. He quietly pulled himself out of the bed, looking at Jessie as he did so. Still asleep on her stomach, blanket covered her waist and below, some of her hair covering her back and her face, the pillow covering half of her face. What he could see of her closed eyes, they were moving behind her lids and he hoped she was having great dreams. He lingered in the room for a while and then left…

Jessie awoke a couple of hours later. She stayed where she was for a while, registering in her mind the fact that Buzz was not lying next to her. She gave a great sigh, and then finally got out of the bed. She was glad to see that her vanity desk did not have the blanket that she gave to Buzz – he had taken it with him. He had also left a note to her wishing her goodbye, telling her he loved her, and even providing a way for her to contact him.

**Author's Note:**

> "We Belong Together" by Randy Newman (yep, from Toy Story 3!) ("The day I met you… it was the luckiest day of my life" is the line in question) is referenced nearly word-for-word at some point, and honestly, this song is like, their song in this AU.


End file.
